


Stealing From The Wrong Pirates

by Blankedgaze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Futanari, Gangbang, Multi, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Nami and Carina run into a bit of a problem when they get caught stealing from the wrong pirates. An anonymous request.





	Stealing From The Wrong Pirates

“Nami?” The orange haired navigator of the Strawhat Pirates heard coming from behind her as she and Robin walked down a street on Gran Tesoro. Turning around Nami was surprised to see an old “friend”, “Carina?” Nami said with a shock. “Long time no see Nami. What are you doing here.” she said to Nami. 

“We just got here.” Nami responded. “We just have to catch up. Your friend can join us.” laughed the purple haired woman.

In a private room in the back of a bar the three drank happily. “And then we hauled ass out with their treasure.” laughed Carina before she downed more of her beer. “Seems you two had quite the crazy past together.” Robin said as she sipped her drink. 

“That was nothing compared to when we had a run in with the Fatari Pirates or at least that's what the World Government keeps calling them.” she gloated clearly drunk. “Carina! NO! Don't tell her that!” Nami pleaded but the purple-haired woman had already started going.

Sneaking past the crew two shadows descended into the ship. Lower and lower they went till the treasure room was in sight. Currently it was not being watched by anyone. Seeing it was clear the two ran to the door. “So how long wi.,.” Carina was saying before she was cut off. “Done.” Nami said. Opening the door the two thieves were greeted with piles of gold and jewels from wall to wall.

“I knew they were loaded but this much is crazy.” Carina said looking around the room. “We can't get all of this out so have to find the most expensive stuff and go.” Nami said as she started looking over the treasure. Some time later the two exited the treasure room the most valuable things bagged up. As they reach the stairs leading to the deck they were cut-off by a sword swinging down in front of them.

“Well look what wondered onto our ship girls, a couple of thieves.” the captain said. Looking up the two saw that the entire crew looking on with knowing smiles on their faces. Nami and Carina backed up a second before they were lifted off the ground by two strong women shaking them away from the bags.

Looking at the group Nami tried talking her way out of this, “Well you got your treasure back so no worries right?” “So we'll leave you, have a good day.” Carina added as they tried to slip away. 

“You girls are going to have to do a lot more than that if you want to live.” the long pink haired captain said. The two were trapped surrounded by a crew of at least 20 women. “You two don't look to have any money on you and seeing as we are in the middle of the ocean right now you aren't getting any anytime soon.” a dog girl crew member said pointing to the open sea. The pair looked confirming that the ship had set sail. Nami cursed herself for spending so much time appraising each piece of treasure. “There also doesn't appear to be a bounty for either of them.” an glasses wearing green-haired girl in a white doctor coat added to the last statement. 

“Well you two got some things to barter with.” laughed another muscled giant amazon of a woman as she looked over the two sizing them up. As Nami and Carina tried to think of a way out two more crew members came up behind and began to play with the two's breasts. “EEP!” the two screamed. “Well Nami if just licking some pussies gets out alive I think that's a good deal.” Carina said a bit nervous. A roar a laughter came form the crew before the captain said to the two. “You think the World Government would have better proofreaders. We aren't the “Futari Pirates”...” she said as she undid her belt letting her pants fall revealing herd hard dick to the two shocked prisoners. “We are the Futanari Pirates.” she said with a devious smile.

Looking around the deck Nami and Carina saw every crew member taking out their cocks, some already stroking them to full mast. The two that were groping them ripped the front of their shirts letting the two's big breasts fall free. Still reeling from Nami felt her orange skirt being pulled up and her blue and white stripped panties being ripped away as the futa that was behind her wasted no time when the captain gave the signal. A long moan escaped Nami's mouth as she felt the huge dick of the futa enter her. The walls of her pussy clamped down on the massive invader. The futa pushed Nami forwards onto her hands and knees grabbing her hips an started pounding away at the short orange-haired girl.

Next to them Carina was in a similar state. The crotch area of her blue pants were gone exposing her pussy and ass to all. Her groper had moved to the top of the stairs as she bounced Carina on her lap. The sounds of their asses slapping against their crew member was both music and a turn-on to the rest of the crew. The first two futas soon came filling the trespassers with a torrent of cum painting their insides white.

When they finished with them more crew members came up for their turns. The muscled futa grabbed Carina and wasted no time spearing the purple-haired girl on her dick as she laid down on the deck. Carina rode the dick like mad, the shear size sending quakes of pleasure through her. The amazon gave Carina's tits good squeezes as she fuck her. While the amazon used the pussy another crew member lined her dick up with her ass and in a quick motion forced the whole of her dick up her rear. The two had clearly done this before as they fucked her in perfect rhythm. When the amazon slid out the petite red head would enter her. There was never a point where Carina wasn't filled with cock.

Nami was sitting on her knees dealing with a stern long blue haired woman, “Your lucky the crew felt you two were hot enough to fuck. Normally we'd kill any of you kind.” Grabbing handfuls of hair she shoved her dick down Nami's throat. Nami's spit covered the dick as the stern woman's thrust were not kind. She couldn't do her normal punish but using Nami's throat as a dicksleeve was an acceptable alternative. Nami got a face full of the woman's crotch as she was slammed over and over into it.

The three rutting futas all came together. Filling the two with cum Nami's eyes roll back in her head as her checks balloon out as a flood of cum shot in her mouth. Carina's mouth hung open in a silent scream ass the petite girl's cum shot into her ass and the amazon filled her pussy. As the three left the used thieves a pair of what seemed like twins descended on Nami.

As they ponced on Nami, Carina was turned over by another pirate. “Well since you were so keen on licking pussy then you can have a go at mine while I have fun with your tits.” In an instant Carina found her mouth covered by the wet pussy of the pirate. “Don't feel any licking.” she said as she gave Carina's nipples a painful pinch while she started grinding her pussy over the purple-haired girl's face. Carina soon began to eat out the futa as she could feel her cock fucking her tits. While Carina's mouth and tits were being used the green-haired woman came over to the fucking and dropped to her knees and lined up her dick with the occupied girl's asshole and suing the cum from before she slammed her dick in. Carina moaned into the futa's pussy, a feeling the she enjoyed as her titty fucking got quicker.

While that was going on the twins have Nami spit-roasted between them. Nami's ass bounced off one twin only for her throat to get a helping of the same dick basically. The orange-haired girl was bounced between the to like a Newton's Cradle. Back and forth the sisters shared Nami, using her like a toy. “Sis this girl is still so tight even after all the fucking.” one of them said. “Her mouth is great too. I bet Melody had fun with it.” the other responded as she fucked Nami's mouth.

Soon they futas all cum Nami getting another helping of cum as Carina's lower body was painted white. The captain looked on as her crew took turns fucking the girls passing them around like trading cards. Both girls took every dick the crew had to give. They both even took the knot from the dog girl crew member. By the time night came the two were cum covered messes. 

Leaving her seat after overlooking the gangbangs the captain got up for her turn. “We now that my girls are satisfied I think it's my turn for fun.” The two watched as something started to grow out from her waist. Slowly six pink tentacles grew as the rest of the captain's skin changed to match her pink hair her normal legs soon change to join the tendrils. As her transformation finish Nami and Carina was greeted with the sight of pink half octopus woman. “As you two can see I've eaten the Oct Oct Fruit and well I'm sure you know the drill. It does help with fights but it also comes in handy with equally fun tasks.” She said with a devious smile as her tentacles shot out at them.

Carina found herself lifted into the air as to of the captain's tentacles wasted no time in filling her holes. Nami had one wrapped around her waist as she was used as a cocksleeve. The captain slammed Nami up and down on her dick over and over, Nami's breasts bouncing in time with the fucking. The captain felt Nami's pussy tighten as the orange-haired girl came. Removing Nami from her dick and started to Carina on her turn as her fuck toy. Carina was subjected to same, being used as a toy till she came on the dick while Nami was fucked above them. The two couldn't keep up with the captain's stamina as they were left exhausted. Seeing this the captain decided to finish using them, moving the two face to face, their breasts massed together, and slowly slide her dick in between them.

“You know that if you two gave some licks this would go quicker.” mocked the octopus girl. The two tired woman tiredly opened their mouths letting their tongues fall out. The futa captain shivered as she felt their tongues roll over her dick. The taste of each other's pussy and the cock slowly feeling the worn out girls minds. The captain started fucking their tits faster and faster till she went rigid. Cum came rushing out the dick as she came the two felt the dick pulsate between them. Thick cum came falling back down on top of them. The captain satisfied looked of the two with a grin, “You two are some of the best catches we've ever gotten, right girls.” a wave of laughter came from the crew. Before they were taken to the brig. 

“And if it hadn't been for that Marine ship showing up three days later we'd probably still be with them as their sex toys. Don't know if they got captured or not we slipped out during all the fighting.” Carina said as she finished her drink. Robin just laughed as the story finished, “You two did seem to have quite the past together.” Nami had her head down on the table covered by her hands, her face filled with embarrassment. Grabbing the pitcher of beer Nami started drinking, hopping that the beating of tomorrow's hangover knocks this memory out of her head.


End file.
